warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
AkatsukiClan/Archive 1
AkatsukiClan This clan is based off of the group of S-ranked missing nin in the TV shows Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. This is a spoof clan and will not receive any major prophecies or roles. This clan is owned by Daisystar. Leave a message on the talk page to join. Leader: Madarastar- Big, elderly, long, fluffy, thick furred, muscular, very strong, black tom with one red and white mark on his haunch (the Uchiha Clan mark) and bold, exotic, blood red eyes flecked with black. Tobimask's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Madara Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Tsunadestar-''' Tall, slightly pretty, long-legged, pale gold she-cat with a faint turquoise mark on forehead and brown eyes. (Roleplayed by Phoenix. Based off Lady Tsunade from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Deputy: '''Painyahiko- Muscular, emotionless, deep voiced, spikey furred, bright orange tom with peircings in his nose, in his ears and under his lips and white ringged eyes. Nagatobone, Onepain, Twofire, Threeflame, Fourblaze and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of the main person of the 6 paths of pain from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Narutofox- '''Long-legged, handsome, spiky-furred gold tom with long, nine, ginger fox tails in place of regular tail and blue eyes that turn red when mad. (Roleplayed by Phoenix. Based off Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Medicine Cat: '''Karinheart- Pretty, smart, outgoing, flirty, strong willed, slightly spikey furred, red she-cat with pale brown and reddish-white rings around her eyes and blood red eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Mother to Sasukeblade's Kits. Based off of Karin from Naruto Shippuden. Adopts kits) Karinheart's Kits: Hirrokit- Small, weak, quiet, very smart, easily hurt, lonley, easily saddened, red she-cat with black flecks scattered across her pelt and red eyes flecked with black. 6 moons old. (Roleplayed by Aspen.) Kagekit- Big, cold, muscular, mean, evil, agressive, black tom with a red and white marking (the uchiha mark) on his haunch and big, cold, intense, black eyes flecked with red. 6 moons old. (Roleplayed by Phoenix.) Karinheart and Sasukeblade's Adopted Kit: Gallileokit - light brown tom with bright lemony-yellow stripes, black paws, and dark green eyes. (Aspen.) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sakuragale- Pretty, short-furred pink she-cat with aqua-colored eyes. Often is annoyed by Narutofox's antics. (Roleplayed by Phoenix. Based off Sakura Haruno from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Warriors: Nagatobone- Big, thick, spikey furred, slightly weak, red tom with his bones sticking out of his pelt and long sticks stuck in his back and dark green eyes. Painyahiko, Onepain, Twofire, Threeflame, Fourblaze and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Nagato from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Konanrose's mate.) Onepain- Big, husky, muscular, emotionless, strong, hairless tom with peircings in his head, under his eyes and on his chin and ringed white eyes. Painyahiko, Nagatobone, Twofire, Threeflame, Fourblaze and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of the bald path of pain from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Twofire- Emotionless, strong, quiet, long furred, bright orange tom with peircings in his forehead, under his eyes, around the start of his chest and on his neck and ringged white eyes. Painyahiko, Nagatobone, Threeflame, Fourblaze and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of one of the 6 paths of Pain from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Threeflame- Emotionless, quiet, calm, mean, strong, muscular, long furred, bright orange tom with peircings in his chin, under his eyes and on his chest and cold, emotionless, ringged white eyes. Painyahiko, Nagatobone, Fourblaze and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of one of the 6 paths of Pain from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Fourblaze- Big, muscular, emotionless, cold, strong, bright orange tom with peircings in his ears shaped like long spikes and under his eyes and cold, emotionless, ringged white eyes. Painyahiko, Nagatobone, Threeflame and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of one of the 6 paths of pain from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Fiveorange- Muscular, emotionless, cold, big, strong, swift, bright orange tom with peircings in his ears and under his eyes and cold, emotionless, ringged white eyes. Painyahiko, Nagatobone, Threeflame and Fiveorange's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of one of the 6 paths of pain from Naruto Shippuden.) Sasukeblade- Big, very muscular, emotionless, strong, spikey furred, black tom with a lighter mark on his neck (The curse mark) and a red and white mark on his haunch (The Uchiha Mark.) and blood red eyes flecked with red. Itachiblood's brother. (Aspen. Karinheart's mate. Based off of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto shippuden.) Tobimask- '''Bold, funny, ditzy, slightly dumb, light spirited, bright natured, dark gray tom with a white mask-like orange face with a black swirl on it and bold, intense exotic blood red eyes flecked with black (The curse mark). Madarastar's brother. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Tobi from Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden.) '''Zetsutree- Big, split personalitied, muscular, the greenish-white side of his face is nice and the dark green side of his face is evil and mean, half dark green, half greenish-white tom with green tree branches sticking out from his sholders and pupiless, exotic golden eyes. Apprentice: Yukipaw ''(Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Zetsu from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) '''Kisamefin'- Big, cynical, strong, pale blue tom with black fish gills and bold, intense, white eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Kisame from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Deidarablast- Big, long furred, cynical, wild, gold tom with a long tounge and pale blue eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Deidara from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Kakazuscar- Eldery, smart, battle scarred, dark cream colored tom with orange eyes and a neon green pupil. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Kakazu from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Itachiblood- Long furred, emotionless, loyal, smart, skillful, strong, black tom with a white and red marking on his haunch (The Uchiha Mark) and blood red eyes flecked with blood red. Sasukeblade's brother. Apprentice: Tenshipaw(Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Itachi Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden and Naruto.) Sasorisand- Big, emotionless, smart, strong, powerful, bright red tom with a puppet always hanging on his back that he controls and emotionless, cold, dark gray eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Sasori from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Hidanblood- Wild, crazy, blood thirsty, pale silver tom with blood stains across his pelt and a tripple bladded scythe across his back and red eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Hidan from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) Suigetsuwave- Big, muscular, smart, open minded, sarcastic, cynical, blueish-white tom with purple eyes and a giant sword slung across his back. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Suigetsu from Naruto Shippuden.) Jugowild- Big, bipolar, split personalitied, orange tom with orange eyes. When he is mad his eyes turn black with a golden pupil. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Jugo from Naruto Shippuden.) Whitebird- White she-cat with black eyes and wing-like tufts of fur on back. Snowowl's sister. (Roleplayed by Phoenix. Based off Deidara's art) Snowowl- White tom with very dark blue eyes and feathery fur. Whitebird's brother. (Roleplayed by Phoenix. Based off Deidara's art) Kamistorm- Ambitious, evil, unloyal, handsome, mean, untrustworthy, muscular, easily made mad, tempermental, arrogant, spikey, long, thick furred, golden tom with dark, cold, emotionless, gold eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen) Hoshiheart- Calm, beautiful, delicate, sweet, wispy, long, fluffy, silky, smooth, pretty, glossy, sleek furred, extremely nice, kind, caring, lithe, strong, swift, pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes that seem to glow in pure darkness. (Roleplayed by Aspen) Hinatadream- Pretty dark purple she-cat with white horizontal stripes on her forehead and pupiless, pale silver eyes. Very shy(expecially around Narutofox), quiet and strong. (Aspen.) Apprentices: Tenshipaw- Smart, clever, wise, young, elegant, strikingly beatuiful, nice, sweet, helpful, white she-cat with pale golden rings around her eyes, a pale golden chest, muzzle, ear tips, underbelly, tail tip and flecks and bold, intense, calm, bright blue eyes flecked with lighter blue. Yukipaw, Hikarikit, Kamarikit and Raionkit's sister. Former kittypet. Hanapetal's daughter. (Roleplayed by Aspen) Yukipaw- Nice, bubbly, happy, slightly ditzy, clumsy, sweet, helpful, klutzy, white she-cat with darker ear tips, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly, mark on her cheek shaped like a rose petal, flecks and a stripe from her nose to her tail tip and dark blue eyes flecked with bright green. Tenshipaw, Raionkit, Hikarikit and Kamarikit's sister. Former kittypet. Hanapetal's daughters. (Roleplayed by Aspen.) Queens: Karinheart (See Medicine Cat) Hanapetal- Pretty, clever, nice, happy, slightly strict, proud, bold, dark golden she-cat with white splotches shaped like flower petals, white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, ear tips, tail tip and a stripe from her nose to her tail tip and bright, smart, welcoming, pale blue eyes flecked with pale green. Yukipaw and Tenshipaw's mother. (Mother to a unknown kittypet's kits. Aspen) Hanapetal's Kits: Kanarikit- Strikingly beautiful, smart, bubbly, happy, nice, sweet, slightly clumsy, white she-cat with pale golden tabby splotches, a pale golden muzzle, chest, toes, ear tips, tail tip, rings around her eyes and underbelly and big, pretty, pale blue eyes flecked with bright green. 6 moons old. (Roleplayed by Aspenflower14.) Raionkit- Muscular, wise, proud, good natured, loyal, swift, smart, strong, fast, dark golden tom with darker ear tips, chest, tail tip, muzzle and rings around his eyes and intense, bold, wise, murky green eyes flecked with black. 6 moons old. (Roleplayed by Aspenflower14.) Hikarikit- Tiny, easily frightened, delicate, easily hurt, lithe, shy, quiet, timid, nice, helpful, pale golden she-cat with white ear tips, chest, underbelly and tail tip and darker golden stripes shaped like beams of light and dull, sightless, blind, pupiless, white eyes. 6 moons old. (Roleplayed by Aspenflower14.) Konanrose- Pretty, emotionless, calm, serene, blueish-purple she-cat with a peircing under her lip and a lighter rose shaped patch on the left side of her forehead and emotionless dark amber eyes. (Roleplayed by Aspen. Based off of Konan from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Mother to Nagatobone's kits. Adopts kits.) Konanrose's Kits: Uzurakit- Nice, sweet, kind, beautiful, lithe, tiny, wiry, bird like, feathery, fluffy, short, thick furred, pale purple she-cat with red splotches scattered across her pelt shaped like birds and one dark amber eye and one dark green eye. 2 moons old. (Aspen.) Akakit- Big, muscular, handsome, strong, loyal, serious natured, wise, dark red tom with darker red, dark blue, light blue and lighter red stripes and dark red eyes flecked with green. 2 moons old. (Aspen.) Yaseikit- Very handsome, flirty, player like, strong, wild, energetic, hyper, wiry, thick, short furred, dark blue tom with dark red splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt and dark amber eyes rimmed with pale green. 2 moons old. (Aspen.) Konanrose's Adopted Kit: 'Heathkit '- dark gingery-brown tom with long, silky fur that sticks out in a fluffy, wolf-like way near his face, a cream-and-spicy-ginger chest and underbelly, and dappled dark and light brown spots flowing through his pelt, and dark amberish-yellow eyes. (Aspen.) Elders: None RPG Madarastar sat watching his clan function. He saw that Sasukeblade was coming in with a patrol made up of Suigetsuwater, himself and Konanrose. Ravensong 23:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird greeted Sauskeblade with a reserved mew. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I think Sasuke and either Karin or Sakura belong together. Ino is one of my favorite characters though. Do you want to roleplay one of Sasukeblade and Karinheart's kits?) Sasukeblade nodded a greeting to Whitebird and walked to his mate, Karinheart, who was laying in the medicine cat's den. "Our kits will be here soon." Karinheart purred. Sasukeblade purred slightly. Deidarablast walked up to Whitebird. "How are you today, Whitebird?" Deidarablast asked her. Ravensong 23:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. One my favorite characters would have to be Nine-Tails. I keep thinking he's a pervert for some odd reason) "Fine. Snowowl leapt into the brambles while he and I were practicing moves," Whitebird meowed. Snowowl, who had somehow gotten the brambles off, meowed, "I slipped, okay?" ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Deidarablast chuckled wildly as Kakazuscar walked over to the cats. "Whats so funny?" Kakazuscar asked Deidarablast. "Snowowl 'slipped' into a bramble patch! I think he fell or leaped into it!" Deidarablast laughed.Ravensong 23:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He claims he slipped, but Snowowl bet he could jump into the tree above the brambles and missed," Whitebird meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hana means flower in japanese. Tenshi means angel in japanese and Yuki means snow.) Kakazuscar grunted and walked off. Deidarablast walked away, laughing as well. Then Itachiblood, Konanrose and Onepain walked into the camp with three cats. "We found these cats in our territory." Onepain growled. "Do they want to join?" Madarastar asked. Konanrose nodded. "Are they strong?" the leader questioned. "Yes. Almost beat Konan. This one is pregnat." Itachiblood grunted flicking his tail to a plump white and pale golden she-cat. "Okay. What are you names?" Madarastar asked them. "I'm Hana and these are my daughters, Yuki and Tenshi." The pregnat she-cat replied. "Okay. Hana you will be known as Hanapetal. Yuki and Tenshi will be known as Yukipaw and Tenshipaw." Madarastar yowled. "Hanapetal! Yukipaw! Tenshipaw!" The clan chanted. "Hidanblood will show you around camp." Madarastar mewed and walked into his den. Ravensong23:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird and Snowowl chanted for the new apprentices, then Whitebird looked over Snowowl. "I didn't get that many brambles on me!" Snowowl protested. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to do a timeskip. Also Hirro means Scarlet, Kage means shadow, Kanari means pretty, Hikari means light and Raion means lion.) By now both Karinheart and Hanapetal had given birth. Karinheart had two kits nuzzled up to her belly. "Hirrokit and Kagekit." Sasukeblade mewed. There was a hint of pride in his voice. Karinheart purred with pride. Hanapetal had had her kits the day before and Karinheart had had her kits a moon ago. Hanapetal licked Kanarikit's head then Hikarikit and lastly Raionkit's head. She purred at the sight of her tiny little kits.Ravensong 00:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, kits!) Whitebird padded in with two mice for each of the queens. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yep~ Do you want to roleplay Kagekit? He is Sasukeblade and Karinheart's son.) Karinheart purred a thank you and Hanapetal purred "Thank you, Whitebird." Hikarikit twitched in her sleep a little. Raionkit was barely moving in his sleep and Kanarikit muttered under her breath in her sleep. Ravensong00:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Whitebird dipped her head and padded outside. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Karinheart yawned and fell asleep. Sasukeblade left the nursery and went to the warrior's den. He fell asleep in his nest. Hanapetal sighed and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a dream. Ravensong 00:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowowl padded outside to hunt. Whitebird padded up to him. "I'm coming with you so you don't get hurt," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- In Hanapetal's dream she was talking to her elder daughters. They where calling each other 'Hanastar', 'Yukibreeze', and 'Tenshiheart'. "So, Hanastar, when can you go hunting with us. Hikarishine, Raionshadow and Kanarileaf want us all to hunt together, even if Hikarishine is blind and a medicine cat, she knows how to hunt very well." 'Yukibreeze' mewed. "I dont know, Yukibreeze." 'Hanastar' sighed. Then Hanapetal woke up. She blinked a few times then started to groom Kanarikit, Raionkit and Hikarikit's soft fur. Ravensong 00:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagekit muttered in his sleep. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥00:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I g2g. Bye!) Hirrokit mewled softly and twitched in her sleep. She was having a dream that a big animal was chasing her through the forest. Ravensong 00:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bye) Whitebird and Snowowl came with two rabbits each. They set them down on the fresh-kill pile and curled up, going to sleep. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Back for 1 more edit then I have to go get stuff sprayed in my nose.) The next morning Jugowild yawned and streatched and yawned. He took a fish from the fresh kill pile and ate it silently by a tree stump. Then, out of no where, his eyes turned black with a gold pupil and he had a crazy yowling fit. "I cant live in this clan! I have to go back to my loner friends! Wait...they are here! They have to go with me! Suigetsuwave! Karinheart! Sasukeblade! Lets go back to being loners!" Jugowild yowled. The whole clan was woken up by now. "Jugowild. Calm down." Hanapetal mewed softly and soothingly as she walked over to the yowling tom. Jugowild hissed at Hanapetal then looked into her eyes. "Please, calm down." Hanapetal purred softly and soothingly. Jugowild's eyes turned back to normal. Jugowild collapsed to the ground. Karinheart went to go get some thyme from the medicine cat's den. Hanapetal nuzzled Jugowild and Jugowild nuzzled her back. "Hanahanabira." Jugowild whispered. "What does that mean?" Hana asked Jugowild. "It is your name in japanese. In english it means Flowerpetal. Hana means flower." Jugowild explained. "What is your name in japanese?" Hanapetal asked Jugowild. "Jugowairudo. It means Juicewild. Juice is a liquid made of fruit." Jugowild chuckled at the meaning of his name. "Funny. What do Yukipaw and Tenshipaw's names mean?" Hanapetal laughed. "Yukiashi and Tenshiashi. Snowpaw and Angelpaw." Jugowild purred. "I like there names. What about Raionkit, Hikarikit and Kanarikit's names?" Hanapetal questioned. "Raionkitto, Hikarikitto and Kanarikitto. Lionkit, Lightkit and Prettykit." Jugowild purred. "There names are nice too." Hanapetal purred softly. Karinheart then came back with the thyme and gave some to Jugowild. "That will help." Karin simple mewed and walked to her kits, Kagekit and Hirrokit. "What about Kagekit and Hirrokit?" Hanapetal asked. "Kagekitto and Hirrokitto. Shadowkit and Scarletkit." Jugowild translated. "Cool." Hanapetal mewed and went to go get a squirrel from the fresh kill pile. She went back to Jugowild. Yukipaw and Tenshipaw came over to them too. "Lets share." Yukipaw purred in a bubbly voice. "Okay." Hanapetal purred. The four cats ate from the plump squirrel. "If I ever have kits, I want want to be Risukit." Yukipaw purred. "Risukitto. Squirrelkit in japanese." Jugowild informed. "Cool!" Yukipaw purred. "If I have a kit I want it to be Kimukit, Asakit or Kazekit." Tenshipaw purred softly. "Kimukitto, Asakitto and Kazekitto. Goldkit, Morningkit and Windkit." Jugo translated. "Thats good to know." Tenshipaw purred and smiled brightly. The four cats could feel the rest of the cats staring at them. Hanapetal even heard someone mew "They make a good family." .... Karinheart was sitting watching her and Hanapetal's kit's play with one another. Hirrokit got tackled by Raionkit. Raionkit heard her squeal and pain and got off of her. "You okay?" He asked her calmly. Hirrokit nodded and licked Raionkit's cheek. Raionkit looked a little bashful then got tackled by his sister, Kanarikit. He easily shook her off. Hirrokit went to sit with Hikarikit, the little blind she-cat, who was sitting alone. .... Sasorisand walked over to Whitebird. "Do you want to share?" He asked the she-cat. Ravensong 03:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Whitebird meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sasorisand nodded and went to go get a squirrel from the fresh kill pile. He took a bite of the squirrel and nudged it to Whitebird. Ravensong 16:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird took a bite, then nudged it to Sasorisand. .::. Kagekit padded outside and looked around for his sibling. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kagekit has only a sister, Hirrokit.) Sasorisand took a bite then nudged it back to Whitebird. There was only one bite left of the squirrel. Konanrose was making her way to the nursery because she had been expecting Nagarobone's kits. .... "Hey Kagekit! Over here! Come play tackle!" Raionkit mewed loudly. "Come on!" Kanarikit purred loudly.Ravensong 19:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird ate the last of the squirrel and began to groom her fur. .::. Kagekit's ears pricked and darted towards Raionkit and Kanarikit. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 19:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kanarikit tackled Kagekit playfully and bit his ear softly. Raionkit batted at Kanarikit's tail softly with his claws sheathed. Aspenflower14 18:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagekit squeaked and yelped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I support KanariXKage lol) Kanarikit got off of Kagekit. "Thats how you play silly! You tackle the other cat and the cat you tackle tries to get the cat that tackled them off of you!" Kanarikit explained. Raionkit nodded. Aspenflower14 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So do I) "Y-Yeah, but I don't want my ear bitten before I'm even an apprentice...wait, then I'd get to boast I'm awesome because of it!" Kagekit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raionkit chuckled a little and Kanarikit laughed. "Your funny." She purred. Aspenflower14 18:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagekit grinned almost goofily. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Since I dont know much about naruto and Daisystar got unblocked this will be my last post here. Daisystar is back.) Raionkit chuckled. "I'm going to go talk to Hirrokit and Hikarikit." Kanarikit mewed and walked over to the two she-kits. "You like her." Raionkit chuckled quietly. Aspenflower14 19:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagekit chuckled. "You think?" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Never mind about that. Daisystar said that its okay and I can roleplay some of her cats here.) "Yeah. I like Hirrokit a little." Raionkit admited. Aspenflower14 19:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kagekit smiled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What? Its not my fault that shes pretty." Raionkit muttered under his breath softly. Aspenflower14 21:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "All of the she-cats are pretty!" Kagekit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥21:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh really. What if there was a she-cat with dirt greenish-brown fur and murky green eyes!" Raionkit mewed.Aspenflower14 21:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She'd still be pretty!" Kagekit proclaimed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah right! I bet she would be named Minikui(ugly)kit!" Raionkit teased. .... The next day Konanrose had her kits. Her and Nagatobone now had one daughter and two sons; Uzurakit, Akakit and Yaseikit. Aspenflower14 19:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbird padded outside, hoping to hunt alone. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥19:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sasorisand followed Snowbird silently, his stealthy paws not making a sound in the undergrowth.Aspenflower14 19:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbird sniffed and scented mouse. She kept her belly low to the ground and leapt, killing it.♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC Sasorisand let himself be heard by mewing "Good catch." emotionlessly and stepping out of the shadows.Aspenflower14 19:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just realized it's Whitebird, not Snowbird.) Whitebird greeted Sasorisand with a reserved nod. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥19:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sasorisand's emotionless eyes turned to a squirrel that was sitting on a branch. Jugowild was behind it talking to it. The squirrel was so absorbed in the conversation that Sasorisand walked up to the squirrel. He bit the squirrel's neck and threw it infront of Whitebird. He ignored Jugowild yelling at him and ran back down to Whitebird. Jugowild calmed down and walked to camp again. Aspenflower14 19:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Am I the only one who didn't understand why he was talking to the squirrel?" Whitebird meowed.♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He talks to all animals." Sasorisand explained, his voice bored as if it was normal. Aspenflower14 19:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird stared. "Weird. Just weird," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥19:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thats what I thought at first but everyone gets used to it." Sasorisand mewed. "You two make a good couple." Kisamefin mewed as he walked by Sasorisand and Whitebird with a hunting patrol made up of Deidara, Kakazuscar and Hidanblood. Sasorisand just acted like he didnt hear a thing. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 20:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird stuck her tongue out at Kisamefin while his back was turned. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 20:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sasorisand layed down in the fallen leaves. (The season is Leaf fall but the cats here know its called Autumn.)~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 20:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird sighed. "I'm heading back to camp. Snowowl must be worried," she meowed, heading back to camp.♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 21:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh and yes, Sasorisand does like Whitebird.) Sasorisand mewed "Okay. I'll be here." then stared at Whitebird desperatley. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He does know Snowowl and Whitebird are siblings, right?) Snowowl was sunning himself when Whitebird padded into camp. "Hey," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 23:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No. Now he does though. ) Sasorisand sighed and walked to the edge of a nearby stream. He stared into it's clear, calm water.~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 00:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whitebird curled up in the warrior's den and fell asleep. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥22:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can WhiteXSasori happen?) Sasorisand sighed, his emotionless, dark gray eyes showing slight sadness at his lonleyness.~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup) Snowowl tiptoed as he looked for a thrush. He spotted one on a branch and leapt, snagging it, but falling into the bush below. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC and yes, two leaders share a den.) Madarastar was sitting in him and Tsunadestar's den when she walked in. "Tsunadestar, we need to make Hirrokit, Kagekit, Kanarikit, Hikarikit and Raionkit apprentices tomorrow." Madarastar mewed.~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 16:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Agreed," Tsunadestar agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madarastar layed in his nest, which was three foxlengths away from Tsunadestar's nest, and rested his head on his paws. Aspen(Epic Talk) 00:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsunadestar fell asleep quickly, snoring loudly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madarastar sighed. "Why do you have to snore?" Madarastar asked Tsunadestar and fell asleep, not making a sound. Aspen(Epic Talk) 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zzz...because I can...snore..." Tsunadestar snored. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD just as Tsunade would say) "...Well....its...annoying..." Madarastar mewed in his sleep. Aspen(Epic Talk) 00:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "...oh...shut up...old fart..." Tsunadestar grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "....you...shut....up....youngster..." Madarastar grumbled back. (This is funny lol) Aspen(Epic Talk) 01:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (that it is) "...why...should...I...?" Tsunadestar muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because...I'm....top...leader...and...over...100....years....older....than...you...." Madarastar mewed. Aspen(Epic Talk) 01:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsunadestar smirked. "...ha...you...just...admitted...it...grampa..." ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I....know...that...I'm....old..." Madarastar grumbled. Aspen(Epic Talk) 02:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsunadestar just snored and muttered something about flying hedgehogs hitting Twolegs with trees.♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madarastar stayed silent from then until the next morning. Aspen(Epic Talk) 02:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Narutofox padded outside the warriors' den and stretched. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥02:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hinatadream stared at Narutofox from behind a cedar tree. I wish he would notice me... Hinatadream thought to herself. Aspen(Epic Talk) 02:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowowl padded outside. "Morning, Narutofox," he greeted. Narutofox nodded in response. ♥Phoenixfeather:Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hinatadream sat down behind the tree and sighed. Aspen(Epic Talk) 03:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tsunadestar padded outside the leaders' den, yawning. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC)